Birds of a Feather
by EsseQuam
Summary: Camille Greywood, a Legilimens, is recruited by the Ministry in order to weed out Grindelwald's followers that disguise themselves as creatures, magical and nonmagical. Distrustful and a sceptic, Ms. Greywood butts heads with a Mr. Newt Scamander who smuggles magical creatures over country lines and international waters. OCxNS
1. Chapter 1

_1924, England, Ministry of Magic_

"There are so many Animagus living here," Camille murmured, fingers flipping through a large stack of papers.

"And many more who are unregistered," Mr. Fennet replied.

Camille raised her eyebrows, and gazed up at Mr. Fennet apprehensively before sighing and standing to her feet. The papers stacked below her were numerous and piling all over her new desk. She wasn't exactly planning on staying in London for long, but her father had other plans.

"About time your father came back home," Mr. Fennet continued brightly, smiling at the young witch who was staring back at him politely," We went to Hogwarts together back in the day, both proud Ravenclaws. Pity you went to Ivermony."

"Pity you both didn't," Camille retorted, cool grey eyes crinkled at him.

An awkward pause began then immediately broke when Mr. Fennet gaffawed loudly, his large stomach shaking with laughter. He patted her on the back, hard, making her loose balance and fall forward slightly.

"Bloody hell, did I miss you Greywoods! Missed your father more than words can say, mind you. Now, off you go. Can't have a young witch wandering around alone at night. I'm sure your father is waiting in the lobby for you." Mr. Fennet lead her out the door and to the elevator.

Camille gave her new employer a soft smile and wave before stepping into the elevator that shot to the left a few meters, then down. After a few moments, the elevator chimed, alerting her to its final stop. She stepped out, the clink of her heel echoing against the tile of the Ministry of Magic lobby floor.

She preferred the MACUSA's (the Magical Congress of the United States of America) lobby to this one. This seemed dark and hectic and she longed for the familiar brightness and organization back home in her New York office.

Her eyes searched the emptying lobby – it was close to six o'clock so many witches and wizards were heading home to their families. There were no tall, domineering men in sight. She sighed, moving forward to sit beside a fountain with a very peculiar set of statues while waiting for the appearance of her father.

She caught sight of a newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_ , sitting beside her and she picked it up glancing over the cover. A pale, fair haired wizard was calmly staring back up at her with a faint smirk on his lips. It looked as if he had a particularly nasty thought cross through his mind that he thought was quite funny.

 _Grindenwald_ , she thought with disdain, immediately tossing aside the paper.

"I see you're enjoying the local news," a gruff voice spoke, causing her to look up quickly in alarm.

"Father," she replied, getting to her feet and threading her arm through his as they began to tread towards the exit, "How long are we planning on being here?"

"Until we find the rest of his followers that are lingering here. You obviously saw that Animagus are rather common in Great Britan in comparison to America. We need to ensure that there is no one trying to smuggle any followers across country lines in the guise of being a creature, magical or otherwise," Jerome Greywood replied.

Camille nodded, feeling a slight chill once they exited the building. Her father tilted his head in inclination and she returned the movement, bracing herself for a moment.

With a large crack, the father and daughter were no longer standing in the dimly lit London street.

* * *

"Good night, Camille," her father called from upstairs.

"Good night, father!" she said before turning back to reaching towards the small potted tree in front of her.

"Hello, Gwen," she whispered as a small green figure crawled off the fig tree and onto her extended hand," How are you holding up?"

The small Bowtruckle nipped her thumb lightly, making her flinch and roll her eyes.

"Alright, alright you greedy little thing."

And with that statement she reached into her pocket, and placed a small fairy egg next to Gwen in her opposite hand. It greedily consumed the small glittering egg then finally relaxed and gazed back up at her expectantly. Emotions and images quickly flooded Camille's mind.

 _Sunlight by a small pond. Familiar green faces. Warmth and comfort on the branch of a young maple tree. Happiness and content. Then with sudden contrast, longing and worry. Camille's own concerned face. A small tree in a cramped and rather damp room._

"Me too, Gwen," Camille sighed, taking a seat beside the small tree," But the Brits don't have many Legilimens here, and they definitely need the help. I'll try and get us home as soon as I can."

The small Bowtruckle seemed to wilt at her words before scampering off her hand and leaping back onto the small plant. Camille frowned and rose from her seat and headed towards her room. She wished that she could take herself and her small friend back overseas. She missed America – from its roaring New York City to its "confined as she did now in London.

Camille walked into her room and sat on her bed, grasping the picture frame hesitantly that was on her bedside table. She smiled lightly at the pair: herself and a handsome boy. They were adorned in Thunderbird's house colors, cream and gold, as they posed and laughed in the photo. This was six years ago, when she was a recent seventeen year old Ilvermony graduate with her closest friends of the house.

She lifted the covers and slipped her body under, grasping the bed sheets around her. She reached for her wand and with a swift motion of her hand, the lamp in the far corner of the room had dimmed. Camille rolled onto her back, looking up at the dark ceiling. Worry and nervousness began to claw at her stomach and she grimaced. Tomorrow was when her work truly began, reading and testing for any possible No-Maj hating followers of Grindenwald. The dark wizard was still at large, escaping the clutches of the magical governments all over Europe as were many of his followers.

Rolling over in her bed, Camille's mind drifted back to the boy in the photo who was laughing and hugging her, unaware of what dark future would come next for him. She steeled her nervousness and closed her eyes resolutely, willing herself to sleep. She'd be damned if she missed a follower because of being tired.

* * *

Hey there!

So, this was my first chapter of my first fanfic. I welcome any and all criticism. This will end up being an OCxNS fic, I can't help it! NS is an adorable character. If anyone likes editing or anything of that sort, please reach out because I would love some help!

Hope you enjoyed and until next time,

EQ.


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you heard of a Mr. Theseus Scamander?" Mr. Fennet asked, placing a manila folder on Camille's desk.

Camille was seated, and casually opened the folder with a small smile on her face. She glanced up at her boss, amicably.

"Of course," she replied," Hero. Auror. He's visited New York not long ago and debriefed MACUSA on Grindelwald. Bit arrogant though, if you ask m—"

"Only a bit? I would say he is insufferably arrogant!" a voice boomed from the entrance of the room, making Camille's head turn quickly to the source.

She leapt to her feet and grinned broadly," Theseus!"

Camille ran to the barrel-chested man and hugged him around the middle," How've you been?"

"Can't be any better, my favorite Legilimens is in the bloody country!" he remarked, stepping back to look her small frame up and down slowly," Looking dashing as ever, Greywood."

"Oh, posh!" she replied, placing her hands on her hips," Are you orchestrating my duties?"

"I'm afraid he isn't," Mr. Fennet stated, stepping toward the pair," That would actually be his younger brother."

Camille furrowed her brow, and looked at Theseus quickly before noticing an unassuming, lean figure standing by the doorway. He was tall, as his brother, with the similar red, chestnut-roasted hair. He was standing awkwardly, body turned into himself. His blue eyes gazed hesitantly up at the group before quickly looking back down at the ground.

"Another Scamander?" she said with a grin, and strode up with her hand out," Nice to meet you, I'm Camille Greywood. I hope I can help you with this nasty business."

"Y-yes. I hope you can," he murmured, avoiding her eyes.

Camille smile faltered and she took a step back, lowering her outstretched hand. She looked back towards Theseus and Mr. Fennet. Theseus smiled apologetically and shrugged.

"And this talkative man would be by little brother, Newt. His specialty is magical creatures. He will be guiding you towards those Animagus that could be disguising themselves as magical creatures." Theseus explained, gesturing to his brother behind him.

Camille nodded, returning her hands to her sides before clasping them behind her back. "Alright, Mr. Scamander. I see you would rather begin working. Please lead me to your office and we can discuss what you would have me do to aid the situation."

Newt barely glanced up at her before giving her a curt nod. He span on his heel and walked out of the room without looking back to see if she were following. Camille raised her eyebrows at the behavior and waved to Theseus and Mr. Fennet to follow to peculiar man down the hallway.

Camille sped up her pace to reach him, trying to match her stride to his. She looked at him curiously, observing his guarded expression. For a moment, she concentrated, searching his mind before immediately getting hit with feelings of apprehension and nervousness. Right as thoughts truly began to form for her to understand, a guarded wall was placed up. Camille had not noticed but Newt had stopped a few paces back, no longer avoiding her eyes, but staring at her with reserved interest.

"I'd rather you not use your expertise on reading minds, Ms. Greywood," Newt said firmly.

Camille's once curious expression went blank," Of course, Mr. Scamander. I apologize. It can be a bit unintentional."

"Then I'd appreciate if you concentrated more on ensuring that nothing unintentional occurs," he quipped, speeding past her into a large room to the right of her.

She pursed her lips at his reply and looked at the placard on the door.

 _Newt Scamander_

 _Magizoologist_

Camille slowly peeked her head through the door, looking at the cluttered mess Newt has aptly named his office. She waited at the entrance of the office, wary and a bit peeved at his antisocial behavior. Newt was rummaging through a pile of papers that were haphazardly strewn across the desk, no apparent rhyme or reason to their order. He glanced back at her impatiently.

"You can come in."

She walked into his office and stood patiently as he seemed to locate the document he was looking for. His fretting slowed to a halt when he took a large breath, calmly raising his eyes to meet hers.

"May I be perfectly honest, Ms. Greywood?" Newt finally asked, placing his suitcase on the desk beside him.

"It seems that you are _perfectly honest_ , even without my input, Mr. Scamander," she replied wryly, crossing her arms.

Camille's sarcastic reply seemed to not faze him and he continued," I did not wish to receive any outside aid. I did not wish for any aid at all. If anything, I feel as if any involvement may be more detrimental than helpful."

"Oh do you?" Camille said, clenching her jaw with irritation," You think that it would not be useful to have a Legilimens? You don't think it would be wise to have aid in ensuring Animagus followers of a Dark wizard aren't smuggled over borders and over seas?"

"It would be useful, yes," Newt said. He shifted his glance to her down to his suitcase, which she could have sworn moved an inch to the left, before returning his eyes to her," But everyone does more harm than good, which is my understanding with people and magical creatures."

"Everyone but you, yes?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied, unabashed at his answer.

Camille paused, instinctively about to concentrate on his thoughts before pulling herself back. She sighed and gave him a forced smile.

"Well then, Mr. Scamander, if creatures are so precious to you—"

"They are."

Camille continued speaking despite Newt's interruption.

"Then you'll have to show me."

For the first time during the conversation, Newt scowled slightly and repeated after her," Show you?"

She nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, Mr. Scamander, show me. I will help stop Dark wizards from traveling over borders, specifically over seas into my home country. I'm the first line of defense and I will ensure I will do so efficiently. If you are unwilling to have aid for those who you say _do more harm than good_ , well, then you'll have to show me how to do no harm."

Newt opened his mouth to retort when Camille help up a hand and continued.

"I don't want to be in England any longer than I have to be. I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me to be here. Let me do my job so I can return home."

Several moments passed before with an air of reluctance he grasped a large bundle of books and unceremoniously plopped them into her arms.

"These should give you an idea. I want you to read all of them before any interactions with creatures, whether it is an Animagus or not. We begin next week, Ms. Greywood." Newt stated, before he guided her out of the office and without another word, slammed the door shut.

Camille looked at the closed door in front of her then down at the bundle of books in her arms. She rolled her eyes and trudged back into her office. The two men were still inside; the taller immediately began laughing.

"So it has begun!" Theseus exclaimed, glancing at her sullen expression.

"Excuse me?" she asked, a frown still touching her lips.

"This is how it begins," he explained, leaning against her desk," This is how my younger brother gets aids to quit. Usually its about a week before they get too annoyed with him and leave. He prefers to work alone."

Camille tilted her head up at Theseus before leaning back in her chair.

"I'll be fine."

"I know, you're a stubborn thing," he agreed, heading towards the door before stopping to add," That's the problem."

She brushed off his comment and opened the first large book of the pile to the first page.

 _Murlaps: Bites, Bruises and Behaviors_

Camille internally groaned, thinking," _I never thought I'd have to do homework again, you'd think I'm back in Ilvermorny!"_

As the sun dimmed, electric lights in the office began to light. The last in the office, Camille yawned, stretching before getting to her feet. She walked to the window, watching the sunset over the London skyline. Immediately, longing for her familiar New York buildings flooded through her. After a few seconds, she returned back to her desk to see a cup of tea steaming beside her third textbook. Camille pursed her lips in confusion, looking for someone else in the office and listening to any footsteps. Seeing nor hearing anyone, she shrugged and sat down, returning to her reading while sipping the freshly made cup of Earl Grey.


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like you've burned through the midnight oil," a voice said, laughing as Camille sat up quickly.

She squinted up at the figure with a frown while rubbing at her sleepy eyes. An indent of the textbook she was using as a pillow was evident on her left cheek. She looked down and noticed that there was a small pool of spittle on the book. She flushed in embarrassment before hastily brushing her mouth.

"It does look like it," she replied with a yawn.

"Would you like me to get you a new cup?" Theseus asked, leaning against her desk casually," I'm sure some tea will wake you up."

Camille smiled at him gratefully," Oh yes, please! Thanks for the cup too last night."

Theseus lifted the tea cup and tilted his head in confusion," I left early yesterday. Wasn't me."

She furrowed her eyebrows and the pair shrugged at each other before he turned out of the room, cup in hand. She raised her arms up in the air, stretching before slowly getting up onto her feet. Her legs and back were stiff, unhappy with the sleeping arrangement of a hard wooden chair. Camille looked down at herself and sighed, noting the creases and wrinkles of her clothing. She patted down her legs and abdomen before giving up with a huff.

Camille reached over her desk, running her hands over the textbooks she had read last night. With a slight sense of pride she smiled to herself knowing she had completed a week's worth of reading in a night.

"Ms. Greywood."

Her hands returned to her sides as she looked to the newcomer.

"Ah, Mr. Scamander," she said politely, clasping her hands in front of herself," Good morning. I finished the reading you wanted me to do."

He gazed at her, with no reaction.

She tilted her head in response," The week 's worth of reading. I finished it. I finished it all last night."

Newt continued gazing at her impassively and replied," Good. Then I can give you the real information."

Camille crossed her arms in front of her, an incredulous look on her face.

" _Real_ information?"

"Quite so," Newt motioned to the books on her desk," Much of their content is absolutely incorrect. Bullocks."

As he said this, a touch of emotion graced his face, some irritation evident. Camille said nothing, and nodded her head for him to continue.

"Everything you know about magical creatures is likely false. Now, I'm not sure what they taught you at your _American_ school –"

"Ilvermorny. It's named Ilvermorny and they taught me well enough, thanks." She interrupted with irritation.

Newt merely glanced at her for a moment before continuing on.

"—but, there is much to learn. Here, please begin with this." He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small brown leather journal. Slowly, he handed it to her which she accepted.

Camille opened it and flipped through the pages, noting sketches and scribbled notes throughout the yellowed pages. She looked back up to him, closing the book.

"I think I'm quite done with reading, Mr. Scamander. While I'm sure what is in here is just lovely –"

"What is in there is my life's work." Newt said softly, a hint of frustration apparent in his voice.

"But I do have a job to do, whether you like it or not. I cannot cater to your every wish and whim. I need to begin weeding out Animagus. There are Dark witches and wizards all about, you know. You may have heard a muttering or two of some bloke named Grindelwald." Camille finished, her lips pressed firmly into a straight, thin line.

Newt opened his mouth to respond when Theseus entered the room. Theseus paused, steaming cup in hand and looked at the defensive stance being held by both Camille and Newt.

"Good morning little brother." He said to his sibling before turning his head to Camille.

"Here's your tea. Finish it quickly, because we have a suspected Animagus waiting. I'll be down the hall." Theseus said quickly, placing the cup on her desk. His face was blank and a tad darkened in expression, not the usual relaxed appearance Camille was used to.

"Oh forget the tea. Let's go," Camille replied.

"If you think I'm going to let you anywhere near a creature with no preparation –" Newt began.

Camille headed out the door to follow the rushing elder Scamander brother and glanced at him impatiently over her shoulder," You're not _letting_ me do anything. If you're so worried, just come on then."

Newt's jaw tightened and he grabbed the small journal he attempted to give Camille and placed it back into his coat pocket. He followed the rushing witch and wizard, with a grimace on his face.

* * *

Camille waited silently beside the locked door, waiting for Theseus to walk out and let her know when she could go in. She peered quickly into the door window. A balding, middle-aged man was sweating profusely with beady eyes bulging out with anxiety. He was waving his hands as his spoke, motioning to the small plant that seemed to be moving beside him on the table.

She narrowed her eyes, seeing that the plant was not moving, but there were several Bowtruckle climbing about. Her eyes then moved to the back of Theseus, who placed his hands on the table threateningly. If possible, the older man began to sweat more in response. Theseus got up and moved to the door. Camille stepped aside, letting Theseus out of the room. He turned and slipped his wand out of his pocket and muttered as he held it over the door.

"Locked. Now before you go in there, here is the situation," Theseus said, looking seriously at Camille and Newt," We connected him with some Anti-Muggle propaganda that has been going around and know him to be sympathetic to Grindelwald's cause. He was attempting to board a ship to New York."

With the mention of New York Camille's eyes darkened and she nodded gloomily, grasping at her wand. She rubbed it with her fingers, then began tapping it. Fiddling with her wand always seemed to calm her when she was nervous or anxious.

"He was caught having forged traveling papers so we were able stop him before he boarded. We found what looks like to be a Bowtruckle nest on his person after taking him into our custody. He isn't admitting to anything." Theseus continued.

"Alright." Camille said simply," I'll do the rest."

Camille took out her wand and with a swish murmured," _Alohomora_." She opened the door and walked inside. She quietly sat down opposite the man and looked at him expressionlessly. Newt followed her inside, standing by the entrance, silently watching.

"L-l-look, Miss, they got the wrong man. I didn't do anything," he began, eyes wide.

Camille held up her hand to silence him," If so, I can help that."

He frowned in confusion but Camille's attention was already drawn away from him and to the small nest of Bowtruckle. She calmed herself, focusing.

 _Fear. Afraid. Not home. Taken. Want to go home._

Camille took a deep breath and sighed it out, before turning around to Newt," These are Bowtruckle, not Animagus. Tell your brother to get the arresting wizards to take him to a cell."

"See – I told ya! These are nothing but Bowtruckle that I—" the man said, excitedly, relief apparent on his face.

"They are Bowtruckle that you illegally stole from their original nest," Camille replied, getting to her feet," They are absolutely terrified and afraid. Getting a bit sick too, the poor things. You know that very well. What were you going to do with them? Sell them to the highest bidder or kill them and give them to the nearest Dark wizard for dark potion making?"

The man's initially relieved face fell. He began to rise to his own feet and made a motion towards her but she held out her wand in front of her and said quickly," _Incarcerous!"_

After a moment of struggling against the binding spell, he looked down. His shoulders began shaking and for a moment Camille thought that he was crying or trembling. Then she heard the laughter. Camille looked back at Newt, and he shared her confused expression and they both stared at the man.

"Something like that," he said, lifting his head back up and giving her a nasty grin.

"Theseus!" Newt yelled for his brother, opening the door.

Theseus entered the room, wand in hand beside his brother. The man was still grinning, ignoring everything but Camille who was glaring stonily back at him.

"Some bloke by the name of Peter Carrow," he said almost cheerfully, the wide grin not leaving his face as he stared down Camille," Going to be brewing something mighty strong, he is."

Camille's stony expression faltered for a moment, the color in her cheeks disappearing as her face paled. Her reaction caused his grin to grow wider. She heard Theseus take a sharp intake of breath at the mention of the name.

"Oh yes, Carrow," he continued," You're American and the bloke went to Ilvermorny. Know him, don't you? Know something about brewing something _dark_ too, don't you? Hmm, Greywood?"

"How... do you know me?" Camille asked hesitantly, eyes regarding him wary.

"Get in here, take him to a cell," Theseus finally called out. Wizards flooded the room and two grasped him from under the arms, pulling him out.

Once he was out of the room, Theseus walked hesitantly over to Camille who was standing rigidly.

"Camille –"

"Newt," Camille said stiffly, pointedly ignoring Theseus," These Bowtruckle are starting to fall ill and need a home tree temporarily, at least. I have one in my home as well as an older Bowtruckle who I'm sure would love familiar company."

"You sure?" New asked, walking over to the plant and bending down so he could observe the small green creatures closer. He turned his head up, looking up at Camille who was avoiding looking directly at him as well, just as she had done with his brother.

She carefully lifted the small plant and nestled it in the crook of her arm.

"I'll be back later," she said, and nodded a goodbye to Theseus and Newt as she rushed out of the room.

Newt straightened himself and looked imploringly at his elder brother before asking," Who is Peter Carrow?"

* * *

Hello, friends.

Firstly, thank you so much for those of you that have reviewed. It definitely puts a smile on my face. Secondly, I'm sorry for the wait. Things got a bit hectic but I do have several things planned for this story and am excited to continue it. I'll be updating MUCH faster so, yay for that!

Please review and let me know your thoughts. Good and bad - let me know how I'm doing! Until next time. -EQ


	4. Chapter 4

" _This is going to work Camille, I know it," Peter whispered urgently. His handsome dark brown eyes glinted with excitement._

 _The seventeen-year old girl nodded mutely, her grey eyes wide with fear rather than her friend's excitement. She continued watching Peter silently as he murmured to himself, mixing the cauldron's contents counter-clockwise. Camille gripped her wand, rubbing her thumb up and down the sides. She found comfort in its familiar bumps and grooves._

 _A dark green smoke began to permeate slowly out of the cauldron. Peter appeared unaffected by the smoke's presence but Camille instantly rushed beside Peter. He continued stirring and quickly reached into his robe pocket. She tried to see what he was clutching but he quickly threw it into the cauldron. She saw what it was and horror caused her to stop mid-breath and to gaze up at him. She roughly tugged on his side to get him to look at her._

" _That isn't - that wasn't in the ingredients –" she began choking out. Camille reached out for the cauldron to try and wrestle out the flailing small creature that was struggling to escape._

 _Peter brushed her away impatiently," Change of plans, Greywood."_

" _You're going to kill it!" Camille exclaimed, now bringing out her wand and pointing it at her oldest friend. Her hand shook and her breathing became labored as his previously kind expression turned dark and stoic._

" _Yes. I am." He responded and drew out his own wand pointed at her._

" _Please, Peter, stop!" she pleaded," I know what you're brewing. This isn't what we agreed on! Peter there is still time—"_

" _Oh, shut up!" Peter snarled, glancing at the potion before quickly glancing back at her," What we agreed on? We agreed on making a change, oh yes, a change. But really, Greywood, did you really think No Maj and wizards could live together? After all they have done? There's only one way to really make a change…"_

 _Camille froze, panic bubbling up her throat as Peter hissed while aiming his wand at the cauldron and the struggling Bowtruckle inside it, "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The utterance of the Killing Curse gave her the ability to move again and she quickly flicked her wand at Peter," Expelliarmus!"_

 _His wand flew from his hand but he grinned at her. Peter reached once more into his robe pocket and retrieved a small goblet. Camille shook her head desperately as he went to fill it with the Dark brew. He watched her, almost with amusement as he pressed the goblet to his lips._

" _Peter, I don't want to hurt you," she pleaded._

" _As if you would," he scoffed," But please, show me wrong. Prove that there is a Thunderbird inside you somewhere and hurt me!"_

 _Camille hesitated, wand and hand trembling. His ordinarily handsome features seemed twisted and dark from his cruel expression. Peter grinned at her pause and began to tip the goblet and its contents into his mouth._

* * *

Camille stood up, shaking her head as if to shake off the memory. She sighed, looking down into the Pensive. Its contents were showing a young Camille's face, frightened and apprehensive. The last thing she saw before putting the Pensive away was Peter wiping away a dark liquid from his mouth.

Happy squeaks caused her to turn to her head toward the group of Bowtruckle excitedly chattering with one another. A quick pang of guilt hit her stomach as she recalled the memory. She bent down to her knees, smiling softly at the group of little creatures.

One particular Bowtruckle crawled to the edge of a small branch and leapt, landing on her shoulder. Camille laughed as it tickled her neck, feeling it climb its way to the top of her head. She began to feel it fidget around making a mess of her hair and she rolled her eyes.

"Good to see you too, Gwen," she said with a chuckle, getting to her feet and walking over to a mirror. She watched it make a nest out of hair on the top of her head. "Please, don't be too mad at me. I didn't mean to not come home, I fell asleep at work!"

 _Worried. Friend. Where is friend?_

"Oh I didn't mean to worry you," Camille said in apology, lifting her hand to her head and lightly grasping the Bowtruckle," But at least I brought company! Almost like home, right?"

The Bowtruckle let out a chirp in response, looking up at her. Camille raised her eyebrows at the creature.

An image of fairy eggs invaded her vision and once more she laughed at the small green creature.

"Hush up, there will be enough food for everyone," she chided, placing Gwen back onto the tree to join the group. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a handful of fairy eggs, placing them at the bottom of the tree on top the moist soil.

"That's lovely to hear, I am quite hungry."

Camille jumped, and whipped herself around and immediately aimed her wand at the voice. Theseus and Newt took several steps back. She let out a long sigh and slipped her wand back into her pocket. She looked at the brothers with a frown.

"You really shouldn't enter someone's home without them knowing," she huffed, embarrassed that she was startled that easily.

"Oh don't worry, your father did!" Theseus said cheerfully taking a seat on a small armchair.

Camille let out a deep breath, quietly cursing her father for not announcing their arrival before giving him a wary smile. Newt silently gave an acknowledging nod to Camille before walking towards her. He bent beside her, looking at the tree and the Bowtruckle congregated on it. She heard Newt mutter to himself before he turned his light eyes on her.

"There's one more than what I counted earli—"

An angry squeak followed by a surprised yelp immediately followed. Camille looked down in alarm to see Newt grudgingly rubbing his nose that was newly red and inflamed.

"And that one would be Gwen," Camille replied with a cheeky smile," She does bite, people she doesn't know particularly."

She expected him to become huffy and irritated at the small assault and was shocked to see him grinning widely and standing to his full height. Camille was even more shocked by the small flip her stomach gave in response to his grin.

"Well, it does look that way," Newt agreed, amusement in his voice.

"We just wanted to check up on you," Theseus stated, causing Camille and Newt to look over to him," You looked a bit shaken earlier. With what he said, and all."

"And the Bowtruckle!" Newt quickly added, looking down once more away from the group and to the magical creatures.

Camille stiffened slightly, something Newt noticed from the corner of his eye. She plastered a bright, if not forced, smile on her face.

"I'm alright." She said, expression still cheery but her eyes intentionally avoiding theirs.

"If you say so," Theseus replied skeptically.

He rose from the arm chair and lightly patted her on the shoulder. Camille's eyes softened and her smile became a bit more genuine. Newt watched the two interact curiously, feeling a little off-put that her honest smile wasn't directed toward him. At this thought he frowned to himself, forcing his gaze away from his brother and Camille and back towards the chirping Bowtruckle.

"I'll let you know if I need you. Thanks for checking up on me," she said softly.

"We'll be going then," Theseus continued, making a motion with his head towards Newt.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Camille murmured, lifting her hand in goodbye.

Theseus and Newt began to walk out of the room, leaving Camille with the Bowtruckle. She heard their footsteps enter the hallway and head towards the door. Her shoulders drooped slightly once the men were out of sight. She closed her eyes for a moment, still feeling the overwhelming events of the day. The footsteps paused, then quickened back towards the room. She opened her eyes to see Newt standing nervously before her.

"Actually, would you mind if I stayed a bit longer?" Newt asked. Theseus was leaning on the doorway, quietly amused.

Camille furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and spoke," Er, why?"

"The Bowtruckle." He responded simply, as if the answer should have been obvious.

She flushed for a moment but ignored her reddened cheeks. Theseus let out a snigger. Camille shot Theseus an irritated look before turning back to Newt.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she said with a shrug.

Newt gave an appreciative grin at her response. She replied with a hesitant smile. Theseus rolled his eyes, muttering something about his younger brother before walking again towards the door. He called out goodbye and exited the house.

Newt and Camille stared at each other. Newt's grin had disappeared back into a blank expression as he watched her. She frowned, feeling more like a Bowtruckle he wanted to observe than a person. She knew it was rather hypocritical, seeing as she often invaded personal space with her being a Legilimens, but she did not enjoy having someone look at her so intently.

* * *

Hey, told y'all that I would be updating a bit quicker. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, yes, Peter Carrow is related to _those_ Carrows. I'll write more on that later.

Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews! Please give feedback on your thoughts. Until next time - EQ


End file.
